Emociones
by Jaelina
Summary: Si él lo salvó, posiblemente, por lógica, amistad y compromiso debía ofrecer el mismo favor.


**Emociones**

por Jaelina

Un susurro o un grito desesperado fue lo que escuchó antes de despertar. Sílaba a sílaba su nombre era entonado cada noche. El simple recuerdo de sus ojos y su voz le hacen estremecer su corazón pero en un instante posterior se relaja y la tranquilidad lo invade nuevamente.

¿Quién pensaría que un Don Nadie pudo abrirle los ojos y además ofrecerle una amistad? Un pequeño y primer afecto entibió un corazón egoísta y asesino. Si el mundo entendiera lo mismo que sus marinos ojos ven, tal vez esa soledad que le atormentaba hubiera podido disiparse antes para encontrar el resplandeciente refugio del amor.

Amor. ¿Es posible confundir tales afectos con la amistad?

Para soñar cada noche con esos celestiales ojos, con esa cálida sonrisa inocente y llena de voluntad, con esa voz eufórica pronunciando su nombre tan atiborrada de vida. ¿La amistad de Naruto?

Para hacer todo y proteger sólo a un simple ciudadano de una aldea ajena a la suya. Para proteger a la única persona que entendía perfectamente estar en los zapatos de un ser humano diferente aun cuando su anatomía reflejara y demostrase lo contrario.

Si él lo salvó, posiblemente, por lógica, amistad y compromiso debía ofrecer el mismo favor.

Pensando en Naruto. A cada instante, en sus recuerdos como Jinchuuruki le invade la imagen de otro igual, de otro como él, de alguien que reconoce esa soledad y que también le ofreció el cálido tacto de la amistad.

Sus monocordes palabras dedicadas, todas y cada una de ellas para él. Sus frases secas, cortantes y frágiles entonadas para proteger al ser preciado.

En cuanto la presencia que roba sus pensamientos invade su espacio íntimo, su corazón palpita hasta el punto de amenazar con una muerta súbita.

—Gaara— ese tono chillón y esa seriedad. Esa voz que refleja el alma del joven shinobi magullado y maduro, el dueño de sus recuerdos, de sus sueños y de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se limita a un suave contacto sobre el hombro y Gaara se pregunta si esa escena se volverá un déjà vu eterno con el recuerdo de su resurrección.

Cuando el olfato de Gaara es invadido por el aroma de Naruto, el primero solamente se dedica a apreciarlo con cada una de sus glándulas, se puede percibir la madera de los bosques de Konoha, tal vez unos encinos y flores de cerezo, acompañados de algunas frutas rojas y un poco, o tal vez muchas especias hervidas con fideos y carne que posiblemente se deban a una previa cena.

En un largo instante su mente le golpeó con la realidad y volteó para encontrarse de frente a su camarada.

—Un sueño. Fue sólo un sueño.

En alguna reacción inconciente levantó el brazo y rozó la cálida piel bronceada de aquel que lo salva en sueños. El suave tacto del torso de una mano, sus poros se abrieron y un sudor diferente emanaba de su propia piel. Sentirlo no hacía más que dolerle, arañaba una idea que había forjado y hecho su credo para no perderse. Naruto sólo es un buen amigo, el más cercano. En un suave movimiento volvió la mano a su regazo y sintió cómo su amigo acariciaba su espalda con un sentimiento reconfortante como el de un hermano relajando al otro para perder el miedo. Pero Gaara no había tenido una pesadilla como tal, sus tormentos eran sus sentimientos.

Naruto se volvió al regazo de Gaara para ofrecerle un abrazo que sentía lo ahogaría en sus sentimientos, susurrado un "Todo está bien", haciendo referencia a la Gran Guerra Ninja que en esos momentos se estaba llevando, el aun Jinchuuruki creía en los malos recuerdos del anterior Kazekage, quien hizo de la infancia de Gaara toda una tortura, todo un trauma que debió superar a golpes. Los gritos y golpes que Naruto debió atizarle hace años ya.

Y entonces lo supo Gaara. Ese amor nunca podrá borrarse de su corazón, sabe que el amor que puede cultivar no sólo lo dedicará a sus hermanos, a su amigo, a su pueblo, lo dedicará a otra persona a quien un día logrará unirse en matrimonio. Pero hoy le dedicará su amor y su apoyo incondicional a Naruto, porque así lo dicta el sentimiento que profesa.

**FiN~**

Lo comencé escribiendo hace muchos meses, pero ya saben que soy una floja. Además es una pareja con la que quisiera escribir más, sé que AMO el sasunaru, pero ésta también es importante para mí porque influye emociones sobre mí.


End file.
